Time Passes
by Amai Hime-chan
Summary: Time passes, romances bud, wedding bells can be heard, cries of a baby, the joy of seeing their own babies grow...happens to even Fairy Tail. And with these, they produce new heroes. It's time they sit back and leave everything to this new generation. (Natsu x Lucy, Jellal x Erza, Gray x Juvia, Gajeel x Levy, Freed x Mira, Laxus x Lisanna, OC X OC, ETC) Not continuing.
1. A new kid? And a couple?

**I have to finish 'On Love and Friendship' but I can't help writing this one. xD**

* * *

The Fairy Tail was as loud as usual, when a a girl of about 7 with wavy black haired rushed in and cried, panting, "Everyone! Aunty Lucy is in labor!"

"WHAAAT!?" They all shouted. Natsu raced out of the guild at once, grinning like crazy.

"She's at the nearest hospital, Uncle Natsu!" The girl shouted after him. Erza, Gray, Levy and some other members followed suit.

The tired girl went over and collapsed on a bench, "Whew. That was tiring!" she sighed.

"You okay, Ultia-chan?" Mira asked and came over.

"Yeah, but can I please have a lemonade. You can put it under Dad's tab."

"Sure. In a minute," Mira smiled and went back to the bar to take it for her.

The others started asking her questions.

"How did it happen?"

"And you knew what to do? Ul is such a smart girl unlike her father."

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Didn't you freak out?"

"Okay okay. Stop, all of you!" Ultia cried. "Aunty, Lexie and I were taking a walk in the park. It was perfectly normal until Aunty said that her water broke, and I thought she dropped her water balloon or something. But Lexie started panicking and Aunt Lucy asked Lexie to help her to a nearby bench and handed me some change and to go call the ambulance right away. And when I came back, Aunty was moaning in pain so I freaked out. The Ambulance arrived soon but Lexie went with them and she told me to come tell you guys, so I don't know if it's a girl or a boy" she said continuosly while all the others litened intentively. She seemed to be a very smart girl for her age and a little tall too.

"Oh. I'll give you the lemonade for free for being so smart, Ul," Mira smiled and place a glass of lemonade in front of her.

Ultia grinned at her and said, "Thanks" before gulping it down.

"Mommy! I dropped my cake!" A boy with green hair and blue eyes shouted.

"Oh Kris, be more careful!" Mira scolded and went over to him.

* * *

**In some hospital-**

"Come on. PUSH! PUSH! Just a little more!" A nurse said, holding Lucy's left hand.

Lucy breathed heavily and gave it a push. "Just a little more," the nurse said.

"You can do it Luce! PUSH! PUSH! PUSH!" Natsu said excitedly while holding Lucy's right hand.

"Stop pushing me, Natsu. Goddamit!" she gripped Natsu's hand tighter than ever and gave a final push. Then the cry of a baby could be heard.

Another nurse held him in her arms. "It's a boy," she said, smiling at them. She handed Lucy the baby and Lucy smiled through her tears. He was so cute. With a small tuft of golden hair, he had olive green eyes with the shape of Natsu's eyes. She took his mouth to her breasts and started breast-feeding it. Natsu went over to it. "He's beautiful, Natsu," Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, Luce. I know," Natsu smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What will be his name, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Hm...Naruto!"

Lucy looked at him and laughed, "Really, Natsu."

"Okay okay, hmmm...Goku!"

Lucy gave him a look. Natsu laughed, "I was just kidding, let's see...I like...Luke! Luke Dragneel."

"I agree, Luke Igneel Dragneel he will be."

30 minutes later, Natsu walked out of the room with a beautiful baby boy in his arms. He was grinning proudly. Erza, Gray, Levy, Lisanna, a girl with black hair with brown eyes and another girl with waist long blonde hair and olive green eyes stood up and approached him.

"Daddy, is it a boy or a girl?" the girl with blonde hair asked him as she ran over and peeked at the little baby boy.

"Lexie sweetie, meet Luke Igneel, your new brother," Natsu said lovingly.

"Woah! He looks just like me, Daddy! It's only Naru who looks different now!" Lexie exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

"Hey, congrats man," Gray said and looked at the baby. "He's...he's...well...cool. But Juvia and I are gonna beat you. Our second is on the way and is very near." He smirked.

Natsu smirked back, "_That_ I'd like to see. Nobody can beat Lucy at beauty and she hands 'em down to our babies."

"Oh yeah? Let's see, let's see."

"Woah! Uncle Natsu, he's so cute! Can I hold him sometimes?" the black haired girl asked as she peered over the baby.

"Sure Layrin, if you promise to be not so reckless like your dad," Natsu laughed.

"Of course not! Daddy is always breaking stuff and Mom is always scolding. But then he would do something and he would stick his tongue inside Mommy's mouth."

Lisanna slapped her forehead, "Gajeel, that idiot. He's not supposed to do that infront of you. Layrin, if they do that again, tell them to get a room, okay? He really is so great, Natsu. I would love to babysit Luke if I weren't too busy with Sean."

"Hehe, I know right and that's okay," Natsu said and looked down at the baby. "Wait, where's Luke?" Natsu said frantically, realizing that the baby was not in his arms anymore.

"Oh my God! You are the most beautiful baby I've ever seen," Erza said as she held the baby in the air.

"Erza! Handle him with care!" Natsu cried.

Erza gave him a death-glare, "I'm a woman. Are you questioning my woman skills?"

Natsu gulped, "O-of course not. I-it's just...you know. I don't know what came over me. Hehe..."

"Oh Natsu, you're so cute when you do that," they heard a voice from the end of the hallway. It was Lucy in a stretcher. She was being moved back into her room. "It's called fatherly instincts. I'm glad you have found them after seven years and don't do things so roughly like you did with Lexie and Naru."

"Hey! I did not! Right Lexie?" Natsu shouted.

"Um...I guess not...if carrying a big boulder or trying to chop a tree with my bare-hands doesn't count," Lexie said, thinking. She was not joking at all.

"Lexie is seven and you make her do that, Natsu!?" Lisanna cried and grabbed Lexie and started hugging her. "There there Lexie, don't worry. I'll be here for you."

"Hey! It's not as bad as it sounds, Lexie is really strong! She can handle it!"

"Come on, guys. Come with me to my room," Lucy said as the nurse pushed her past them.

* * *

**In some other part of the town in a coffe shop-**

"Say aaah, Wendy!" a 19 year old Romeo said.

"Okay! Aaaah!" Wendy said as she opened her motuh WIDE. Romeo shoved a piece of strawberry cake in her mouth.

"Good?" he asked her grinning.

"Mm hm!"Wendy said with her mouth full of cake.

* * *

**Five years later-**

"Wake up, sissy!" Luke said, sitting on top of his sister and poking her cheeks.

Lexie opened one of her eyes, "If it isn't my little bro!" she exclaimed and grabbed him and squashed him into the blanket.

"Ungh...sissy! I can't breath!" Luke muffled through the blankets and Lexie's arms.

"Oh sorry," Lexie let him go and grinned at him.

He grinned back. "Mommy says you should come down for breakfast. We have to go to the guild soon."

"Alright, Luke-y. Tell Mom I'd be down in a second," Lexie said.

"Okay," Luke said and walked out of her room. "Mommy! Lexie says that she will be-" his voice fizzed out as he ran downstairs.

Lexie kicked off her blankets and went in the bathroom to have a quick shower. After she showered, dressed and combed her hair, she went downstairs. She stepped into the kitchen where her mom was making waffles. Luke was on the chair, since he has abandoned his high-chair, being a 'big five year old' now. "Morning Mom. Where's Dad?" Lexie asked.

"Good morning, sweetie. Dad is outside playing with Happy," Lucy said. "Oh and, please go call your brother Naru."

Lexie groaned, "Aw why me, Mom? You know how moody he has been lately, especially with me."

"Now Lexie, it shouldn't be that hard. Go on and call him," Lucy said as she placed some waffles in front of Luke.

Lexie made a face, "Okay, Mom."

She trudged upstairs and kicked open Naru's room. "Naru! Mom says come down!"

He was looking at an album, he quickly tried to hide it but Lexie was too fast for him. "Heheh, have you been looking at something naughty? I am sooo telling Mom." Lexie grinned before looking at it.

"HEY! Give that back! And what ever happened knocking? And no, it's not naughty," Naru blushed and dug his hands deep in his pockets.

"You crazy stalker!" Lexie cried. "There are 13 pictures of Ultia here!" Then she gasped. "Omigosh! You like her! I should've known! Is this why you're so moody, huh huh? Because she always seems to hang around Kris?"

"Sh-shut up," Naru muttered under his breath. "Don't you dare tell it to anyone."

"Hm...for that, you'll have to be a _very_ bro and do certain favors for your sissy here," Lexie said with a devilish grin.

"LEXIE! Come down here. I told you to go call Naru, not stay with him!" Lucy called from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom!" Lexie shouted. "Come on, li'l bro."

"Stop calling me li'l bro. I'm only a few minutes younger than you," Naru grumbled.

"Oh yeah, you have to let me call you li'l bro if you want to keep me quiet."

Naru slapped his forehead and groaned, "What a monster I've created..."

They went downstairs, Lexie skipping happily while Naru with hands in his pockets and frown. "Good Morning, Naru," Lucy greeted her son.

"Morning Mom," Naru muttered.

"Naru, please be a dear and pull the chair for me, will you?" Lexie said sweetly with a glint in her eyes.

"Fine, sis," Naru said and pulled the chair for her. Lexie sat down graciously, and Naru took a seat opposite to her.

"Pass me the whipped cream and strawberries," Lexie ordered.

Naru obeyed without a word. "Okay, what is wrong with you two?" Lucy asked, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Naru acted.

"You guys are so nice to each other all of a sudden. What happened to all the morning bickering and quarells?"

"Don't you like it more like this?" Lexie asked with a smile.

Lucy looked utterly confused and shook her head. She went outside and shouted, "Natsu! It's time for breakfast!"

"Coming Luce!" Natsu shouted back and came running over with Happy.

"Happy, do you wanna stay over for breakfast?" Lucy asked.

"Thanks, but I can't. Carla will be waiting for me," Happy answered.

"Oh okay. I don't think you would want to keep Carla waiting then."

"Aye! Bye Natsu! Bye Lucy!" Happy shouted as he flew home.

"Well then, come in and have breakfast or we'll be late," Lucy said and they went in together.

* * *

**Time Skip due to laziness, at the guild-**

"Ultia!" Lexie called out, waving her hands to Ultia who was sitting at the bar as she entered the guild. She saw Naru giving her death-glare from side-view.

Ultia turned from her conversation with Kris and waved back, "Lexie! Come on over!" Lexie ran over and took a seat next to Ultia.

"Hi," Kris muttered with a blush.

"So whatcha guys talking about?"

"About Kris's crush," Ultia said without thinking.

"Ultia!" Kris whined, making him look really cute.

Lexie became _really_ interested in this, since she thought Kris was _slightly_ interesting, "Hm? Who is it?"

"Ohohoho. It's...um...oh hey! There's Naru!" Ultia said quickly and went away towards him.

"Agh..." Kris groaned.

Lexie felt slightly insulted, "Um...do you really dislike my presence that much?"

Kris panicked, "Nononononono! Sigh, there's no getting out of this anyway. Stupid Ultia...I...um..Lexie...will you...um..."

_This is interesting._ Lexie thought.

"Um...I really like you," he said, looked down with his bangs covering his eyes, but it was totally obvious he was blushing.

Lexie's eyes widened and her face got red. "I...um...really like you too," she said and looked down.

Kris was about to answer when Mira came over and started thumping Kris's back. "Ohohohohohoho! I can't believe my son is all grown up now! You chose Lexie? Good choice!"

"Mo~om!" Kris whined. "Why are you eavesdropping!?" he cried, pissed off and embarrased.

"Don't worry now, I'll give you guys privacy. Freed! You won't believe this..." she said as she went off.

Kris sighed, then scratched and smiled a some-what embarrassed smile to Lexie, "Sorry 'bout that."

Lexie smiled back sweetly, "That's okay...so you wanna date?"

**Okay, that's it due to laziness. xD Whaddaya think? Anyways, Natsu and Lucy got married, Mira and Freed, Gray and Juvia, Erza and Jellal, Gajeel and Levy and they have kids and stuff. OCs everywhere. xD Anyways, please write something in the box below and post it. **


	2. Drama Much?

**Thank you for your beautiful reviews. ^^ Anyways, a reader asked for whose child is whose so I'll make the clarification below-**

**Natsu and Lucy: **

**Lexie Layla Dragneel- She has waist long blonde hair which are always in a different style and olive green eyes, and milky smooth skin. 12 Years. Female. She's like, usually nice but the type you NEVER want to get to her bad side.**

**Naru Jude Dragneel- He has spiky Pink Hair like Natsu but with his bangs down and brown eyes. 12 years and Lexie's inidentical twin. (MEANING THEY DON'T LOOK ALIKE) Male. Like a moody rebellious teen.**

**Luke Igneel Dragneel- Messy blonde hair which is a little bit like Jellal's hairstyle, not so spiky but rather messy and olive green eyes. He looks more like twins Lexie. 5 years. Male. Oh you know, like the kawaii little guy.**

**Jellal and Erza: **

**Simon Fernandez- Spiky blue hair like Natsu and brown eyes. 13 years. Male. Sorta like Natsu and Jellal combined. xD Sometimes Natsu and sometimes Jellal.**

**Rob Fernandez- Messy scarlet hair and black eyes. 11 years. Male. Gray kind of guy.**

**Reyna Fernandez- Chest length scarlet which she ties into a spiky pony-tail and black eyes. 12 years. Female. Levy type without the nerdiness. xD**

**Millia Fernandez- Shin length blonde hair and blue eyes which she let down. 11 years. She was adopted at the age of four when Meldy found her when they destroyed a dark guild, and Meldy couldn't leave her since she has gone through it. Her parents are unknown because she was taken in the guild from the streets just a month before due to her magic abilities. And Jellal gladly accepted her as his child since he was already married to Erza. Female. Moody and...I'll tell you later. xD**

**Gray and Juvia:**

**Ky Fullbuster- Messy black hair and dark blue eyes. 13 years. Male. Responsible and those lame stuff, and kinda quiet. xP**

**Ultia Fullbuster- Wavy black hair till the middle of her back and dark blue eyes which flows freely. 12 years. Female. Lucy type of girl.**

**Kyrie Fullbuster- Short blue hair and black eyes. 4 years. Female. Like Asuka. **

**Laxus and Lisanna:**

**Sean Dreyar- Short spiky blonde hair like Laxus and blue eyes. 12 years. Male. Like Laxus.**

**Ivan Dreyar- Spiky silver hair (like Haru from Rave Master) and gray eyes. 8 years. Male. Like Naruto.**

**Gajeel and Levy:**

**Layrin Redfox- Straight waist long black hair and red eyes which are wither tied into a ponytail or or let down. 11 years. Female. Like Gajeel. She changed over the years. xP**

**Axl Redfox- Long (and by long I mean which barely reach his shoulders) blue hair and red eyes. 13 years. Male. Like the really cool and nice guy. '-'**

**Ryoka Redfox- Spiky black hair and red eyes. 5 years. Male. Like Asuka.**

**May Redfox- Chest length blue hair which are tied in loose pigtails and brown eyes. 12 years. Female. She has like a bit of an attitude and bitchy and if she was grown up, she'd probably be like a whore, but without the hentai. '-'**

**MiraJane and Freed:**

**Kris Justine- Long green hair like Axl Redfox and blue eyes. 12 years. Male. Like sort of the shy, cool types.**

**Kyari Justine- Straight long silver hair and blue eyes. 11 years. Female. Like the Lucy type, but also a bit of Lucy Ashley.**

**Rei Justine- Wavy silver hair which are most of the time in a French braid and green eyes. 13 years. Female. Also like Lucy, and a bit Mira in her match-makerness. xD**

**Romeo and Wendy:**

**Tracey Conbolt- Straight black hair with a purplish tint and brown eyes. 4 years. Male. A little quiet.**

**I was gonna add ElfEver but I don't feel like adding the details so let's just say they moved away and visit the guild from time to time tot take missions. Same for Cana who is with Bacchus. xD**

"Reyna! Layrin! Kyari! Ultia! Millia! May! Rei! I have to tell you guys something!" Lexie cried to a bunch of girls who were talking in one part of the guild.

"Lexie! Whassup?" Kyari said.

"Okay...Kyari, might seem weird but...I'm dating Kris, your brother!" Lexie said excitedly.

All the girls' eyes widened in shock and excitement, except for one which was in shock and anger. "You WHAT!?" May spat.

"Wh-what? I'm...dating Kris?" Lexie said, confused.

Then the Reyna and Rei realized, "Oh Lexie. May hasn't told the others but...she really likes Kris," Reyna said.

"I can't believe this...how could you do this to me? Of all people, _you_ Lexie!" May cried. "I thought you were my friend!"

Lexie's jaw dropped, "I...I...I didn't know May...but I really li-" she felt a slap on her face.

"Shut you bitch! _You _don't go around stealing other people's crushes and-" May stopped short when she saw Lexie.

Lexie had her eyes covered by her bangs and low growl escaped her lips. "Uh-oh," Layrin said.

"_What_ did you just call me?" Lexie growled.

May took a step back, startled. She quickly recomposed herself. "I said you were a crush-stealing bitch, _you bitch."_ May taunted, and shoved her back roughly.

"Shut up..." Lexie muttered.

May sneered. "Hah! You can't tell me to shut up, you bitch. You think- " she flew across the room.

Lexie had punched her. "I said shut the hell up!" she roared. She stomped over to her with fire in her hands with a golden surrounding it. "Nobody, and by nobody, I mean _nobody_ calls me a bitch!" She waved her hands dangerously. "Celestial Fire Magic: Celestial Fire Bomb!" She cried as she sent a big ball of fire towards her. The others were a little stunned to react to what was happening.

"Yaaah!" May cried. She managed to cast a quick spell, "Solid Script: Ice!" The ice didn't help much. It barely stopped a quarter of the flames. The fire was about to hit her when someone stepped in front of May and caught the fire.

It was Lucy. With a bit of celestial magic, she extinguished the flames. "Lexie! What on earth are you doing!?"

"She called me a bitch, Mom. A _bitch!"_ Lexie said, emphasizing the B-word.

"Well then," Lucy said with hands on her hips. "You mut've done something bad enough to be called a bitch."

Lexie was about to answer when Levy rushed to May's aid, "I'm so sorry, Lucy! I'm sure it's May's fault. She has changed a lot, and she has an attitude, probably because there's someone to copy _so_ well," Levy said and gave Gajeel a glare. "Gajeel! I told you not to be all moody and try to look cool in front of the kids."

"Don't be ridiculously, Levy, I'm sure Lexie is also to blame," Lucy said. "Come now, young lady. You're in _big_ trouble for this. Let's go Natsu, we have a sentence to make."

"Hey! I'm sure it's not my little girl's fault, right Lex?" Natsu said as they headed out the door.

"Natsu, shush!" Lucy scolded.

After they disappeared, Levy gave a stern look to May. "You have a LOT of explaining to do, Missy. And you are very well grounded."

"Nah, probably the fault of Salamander's kid, my little girl is way better than 'em," Gajeel smirked.

Levy gave Gajeel a look, "Gajeel, this is not a competition, let's go, May. And stay here Gajeel, you're gonna be trouble if you come along," Levy said and dragged May away while Gajeel gave a shrug.

**At the other side of the guild-**

"Whoa man! You've got two girls fighting over you!" Axl said and gave Kris a friendly punch.

Kris laughed, "I'm too irresistible."

"Nah, pretty sure they're blind," Rob laughed.

"Hah! Says the guy who has a crush on my sister Kyari!" Kris said.

Rob blushed, "Sh-shut up."

"See! He's not even denying it! My li'l bro is all grown up now!" Simon laughed.

"Oh yeah? I'm telling them that you like L-" Rob was saying but Simon cut him off and grabbed his mouth.

"I don't like anyone," Simon said dangerously, an aura looming over him.

Rob nodded his head vigorously. "Mm-hmm."

"Yeah yeah, so you guys wanna play video games?" Axl was starting to say when the girls came.

"My, that was some drama, right Kris?" Rei giggled and nudged Kris on the side.

"Sh-shut up," Kris said, looking away.

Then they noticed Kyari was dragging Millia who was struggling to go away. "All things aside, Millia has something to say to Ky," Kyari said and gave a hard push to Millia towards Ky.

The other girls laughed, except for Millia and Layrin ('cos she's trying to act cool). Millia was beet red, she stared at her toes, "I told you guys I didn't want to do this!"

"Oh just do it!" Ultia said, grinning.

"F-fine. Um...Ky, I um...really like you. There I said it!" Millia said and stomped away.

Ky's eyes widened and blushed. The girl's eyes were wide with excitement, while silence were enveloping over the guys.

"Aw come on!" Axl whined, first to break the silence. "Now the prettiest girls are both taken!"

"Hey!" Ultia cried.

Axl winked at her, "Just kidding. But really," he pouted. "I always thought Lexie and Millia were really cute, but then Kris here likes Millia so...I thought I would have a go at Millia."

"Um...you can have her if you will trade me your level 89 Dielga in Pokemon," Ky said, scratching his head.

"What the hell!" Kyari cried and kick-locked Ky in a second. "A girl's feelings isn't an object. If you can't see that, then you don't deserve her!"

"Hey! I was just kidding! No way would I do that, now _please_ get off me. You're wearing a skirt and...erm, blue."

Ultia's eyes widened and she got red, "YOU PERVERT!" she cried and threw him to the wall which was a few metres from where they were standing, making a huge dent on it.

"Ow!" Ky cried, getting up. "As if it was my fault. And anyway, I really _do_ like Millia, but I just can't see the possibility of us being together. Like we're both the shy type and kind of inexperienced so...yeah." He shrugged.

"Oh, you don't worry about that," Rei said, grinning with a creepy expression. "You just leave that to me. And be by the Sakura tree by 11:30 tomorrow, and be sure to dress nice!"

"O-okay..."

**^^ How was that? xD Anyways, please leave a review. I'm sure that as a fellow writer, you will know how much one simple review means. And if you're a reader, believe me it does. Anyways, for now, JA NE!**


End file.
